Peter Guessing and a good beat up session
by Maginator1997
Summary: Puck gets jealous... Of Sabrina, going on a morning hike with some new competition... One shot... sorta.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sowy

Peter guessing and a good beat up session.

Puck stared deeply at his cereal. Or at least what he thought to be cereal. It's not as though he cared what it was anyway, he was a teenage boy, and if it smelled or looked edible he'd eat it. Hell, he'd eat it even if it didn't look or smell edible. Why was he not eating it then? Hmmm well let's direct our attention to the clock on the wall. Ahh yes, 6am. And why do you ask, is the lovely Puck Goodfellow up at this hour. Well let's just say the old lady said breakfast at 6 or none at all. Now Pucky boy here takes orders from no one, unless they evolve his eating habits. Another unfortunate factor of this early morning was that Puck was so exhausted he couldn't even lift his hand to pick up the spoon and scarf down his mystery breakfast. A ruckus from the stairs popped him out his cereal daze. The ruckus had not quite woken him up enough to make him move, but just enough for him to stop his internal cereal blabber.

"Morning Puckaberrilicious." Came a quiet voice that could only be the ever annoying Sabrina ' dogface' Grimm.

Upon registering the name Sabrina had just called him, Puck arm slid off of the table from under his chin in surprise. This was promptly followed by his face landing smack dab in the mushy pool that at some point Puck thought to be cereal. Behind him giggles irrupted from Sabrina's mouth eventually evolving into a full out snorting laugh.

"Really Grimm? Puckaberrilicious? Already thinking of pet names are we?" Puck smirked at his quick wit.

Sabrina recovered from her laugh attack and looked at him innocently. "You're the one whose face fell in their cereal!" She shook her head "priceless."

After a few seconds another set of feet came clambering down the stairs, these particular feet belonged to the other half of the Grimm sisters. It was the marshmallow in the flesh.

"Morning Sabrina, morning Puck... Whoa what happened to your face?" Daphne asked in a concerned tone. Sabrina broke into another fit of giggles.

"Sabrina touched it with her witchy fingers." Daphne's eyes widened in horror at Sabrina.

"You liar! Don't listen to him Daphne." Daphne looked from Sabrina to Puck, clearly confused. Puck grinned; glad he was pushing her buttons, before staring back at the mush that caused this drama.

"What are we doing anyway that is so important to be up this early?" Puck poked at his cereal. "Tick baths." Sabrina said simply, causing Puck to leap up in horror, ready to run for it. "Puck, no, she's kidding. Sabrina has a date." Daphne announced. Sabrina, who was previously looking amused for her latest comment, jerked her head around and gave Daphne a hard glare.

"A date? I was AWOKEN FROM MY SLUMBER BECAUSE OF A DATE! I WILL SMITE YOU GRIMM! DO YOU HEA... Wait, a date? Who would date you?" Puck hollered with a touch of jealousy.

Sabrina looked hurt. "It's not a DATE, we are going to check out the morning thistles, which quinticentually only bloom in the early hours of the morning."

"What a waste of a morning, who is this guy anyway, he sounds like a hippie." Puck tried to make it sound like he wasn't jealous.

"Oh you mean Josh? No no no, he's dreamy, he's like a young prince charming. Smart, handsome, chivalrous, sweet, funny..."

"Alright, Daphne, stop drooling." Sabrina interrupted. But she soon realized that Josh was all those things and smiled slightly.

"Well, uhhh he sounds like a total wimp!" Puck shouted in defense.

"Oh no, quite the opposite, he has these huge muscles! And well he lifts..."

"Daphne I think he gets the idea." Sabrina stopped Daphne's description of Josh before Puck's head exploded.

"WELL HE JUST SOUNDS SOOO PERFECT! NLAH BLAH BLAH!" Puck waved his hands in the air childishly. Puck leaned back over his mushy cereal and vented his anger upon it.

"Sabrina, Puck's murdering his cereal!" Daphne pointed at Puck accusingly. "Tattletale!" Puck accused back.

The doorbell rings suddenly.

"Could one of you, obviously not Puck, stop being immature and get the door!" Sabrina asked behind an armful of plates.

Daphne hopped up and skipped to the door, yanking it open. "Hello..." she blushed, "Josh." So called Josh smiled "Good morning Daphieloo." Puck rolled his eyes from the breakfast table and glanced up to see this mini prince charming. "His eyes are too far apart." Puck grumbled, they weren't. Sabrina sent a glare Puck's way before going to greet Josh.

"Ready?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure, but aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Josh asked politely.

"Oh he's not my..."

Puck cut Sabrina off "WAIT! YOU don't know who I am?" Puck wings appeared out his back and he flew over to Josh.

"Um, have we met before? I'm truly sorry I do not remember you." Josh said honesty

"This is Puck." Sabrina stated from the background.

"Shush 'Brina! No, you imbecile, you most certainly would remember if we had met," Puck stuck his index finger in Josh's face, "the point is you should just know who I am because I am incredibly famous and awesome!" Puck paused for a moment. "Come on princey boy, I'm awesome, I can fly, I live in A town where EVERAFTERS are trapped. Who else could I be but..."

"Peter pan?" Josh guessed. Sabrina slapped her forehead. "Oh no." Whispered Daphne.

Puck's eyes turned a blood red to match his angered face. "PETER PAN!" He repeated, he floated into the air above Josh and struck Josh with a look of pure hatred, anger, and possibly hurt. Josh cowered slightly as Puck unsheathed his wooden sword and jabbed it in Josh's chest, causing him to stumble onto his back. Puck landed and put a triumphant foot in the center of the fallen teen's chest.

"I am the trickster king, king if thieves, of stealing, pranking and AWESOMENESS! Peter pan is an insult to all things that fly... bees too. Damn flying death monkeys. Since you had no clue as to who I am, you are banished from this house, and from ever seeing my 'Brina! She deserves someone better and awesomer then you. You disgust me." Puck declared.

"And disgusting Puck takes a lot because normally he's the one that disgusts us." Daphne added, and Puck nodded in agreement.

Moments of awkward silence passed before Puck realized he no longer had a reason to be up this early. He'd finished his breakfast and beat up mere mortal, all in fewer than 10 minutes. His job here was done.

When Puck finally turned around to go back bed he was ambushed by a blonde. The wind was knocked out of Puck as he fell backwards, said blonde on top of him. A pair of lips found his and they kissed. It was different from their first kiss. This kiss had been initiated by the kissee (Sabrina) instead of the once kisser (Puck). Puck's hand traveled up to grasp Sabrina's hair the other resting lightly on her hip. Sabrina's hands were placed one over Pucks pounding heart and the other tightly squeezing his bicep.

Whilst the kiss was still going on Josh stood up and looked disappointed. "So it would seem that I will be viewing the morning thistles alone." "Guess you will." Daphne smiled at him politely as he walked out the door. Once he was gone, she giggled happily at the scene before her. Finally!

Puck broke the kiss momentarily, "Peter pan is not awesome." He stated with a frown. "Of course he isn't." She kissed Puck again. After a moment Puck broke away again. "I take things quite literally you know, please just get a sarcasm sign." Sabrina rolled her eyes again. But bent down and captured his lips once more, only to two have the kiss broken by Puck again. She huffed in frustration. "Okay so not that this kissing isn't great and all, I mean really great. But seriously Peter pan is stupid and lame!" Puck whined, only to be interrupted by a deep kiss from Sabrina. He shut up after that


	2. Chapter 2

**The only explanation for this:** a rather bored person with a computer, who decided that there should be an alternate ending. This one may suck just as much but hey, whatever. That is all. (P.S. Still don't own anything… sadly….)

Peter guessing and a good beat up session. 

Puck stared deeply at his cereal. Or at least what he thought to be cereal. It's not as though he cared what it was anyway, he was a teenage boy, and if it smelled or looked edible he'd eat it. Hell, he'd eat it even if it didn't look or smell edible. Why was he not eating it then? Hmmm well let's direct our attention to the clock on the wall. Ahh yes, 6am. And why do you ask, is the lovely Puck Goodfellow up at this hour. Well let's just say the old lady said breakfast at 6 or none at all. Now Pucky boy here takes orders from no one, unless they involve his eating habits. Another unfortunate factor of this early morning was that Puck was so exhausted he couldn't even lift his hand to pick up the spoon and scarf down his mystery breakfast. A ruckus from the stairs popped him out his cereal daze. The ruckus had not quite woken him up enough to make him move, but just enough for him to stop his internal cereal blabber.

"Morning Puckaberrilicious." Came a quiet voice who could only be the ever annoying Sabrina ' dogface' Grimm.

Upon registering the name Sabrina had just called him, Puck arm slid off of the table from under his chin in surprise. This was promptly followed by his face landing smack dab in the mushy pool that at some point Puck thought to be cereal. Behind him giggles irrupted from Sabrina's mouth eventually evolving into a full out snorting laugh.

"Really Grimm? Puckaberrilicious? Already thinking of pet names are we?" Puck smirked at his quick wit.

Sabrina recovered from her laugh attack and looked at him innocently. "You're the one whose face fell in their cereal!" She shook her head "priceless."

After a few seconds another set of feet came clambering down the stairs, these particular feet belonged to the other half of the Grimm sisters. The marshmallow in the flesh.

"Morning Sabrina, morning Puck... Woah what happened to your face?" Daphne asked in a concerned tone. Sabrina broke into another fit of giggles.

"Sabrina touched it with her witchy fingers." Daphne's eyes widened in horror at Sabrina.

"You liar! Don't listen to him Daphne." Daphne looked from Sabrina to Puck, clearly confused. Puck grinned, glad he was pushing her buttons, before staring back at the mush that caused this drama.

"What are we doing anyway that is so important to be up this early?" Puck poked at his cereal. "Tick baths." Sabrina said simply. Causing Puck to leap up in horror, ready to run for it. "Puck, no, she's kidding. Sabrina has a date." Daphne announced. Sabrina, who was previously looking amused for her latest comment, jerked her head around and gave Daphne a hard glare.

"A date? I was AWOKEN FROM MY SLUMBER BECAUSE OF A DATE! I WILL SMITE YOU GRIMM! DO YOU HEA... Wait, a date? Who would date you?" Puck hollered with a touch of jealousy.

Sabrina looked hurt. "It's not a DATE; we are going to check out the morning thistles, which quintacentually only bloom in the early hours of the morning."

"What a waste of a morning, who is this guy anyway, he sounds like a hippie." Puck tried to make it sound like he wasn't jealous.

"Oh you mean Josh? No no no, he's dreamy, he's like a young prince charming. Smart, handsome, chivalrous, sweet, funny..."

"Alright, Daphne, stop drooling." Sabrina interrupted. But she soon realized that Josh was all those things and smiled slightly.

"Well, uhhh he sounds like a total wimp!" Puck shouted in defense.

"Oh no, quite the opposite, he has these huge muscles! And well he lifts..."

"Daphne I think he gets the idea." Sabrina stopped Daphne's description of Josh before Puck's head exploded.

"WELL HE JUST SOUNDS SOOO PERFECT! NLAH BLAH BLAH!" Puck waved his hands in the air childishly. Puck leaned back over his mushy cereal and vented his anger upon it.

"Sabrina, Puck's murdering his cereal!" Daphne pointed at Puck accusingly. "Tattletale!" Puck accused back.

The doorbell rings suddenly.

"Could one of you, obviously not Puck, stop being immature and get the door!" Sabrina asked behind an armful of plates.

Daphne hopped up and skipped to the door, yanking it open. "Hello..." she blushed, "Josh." So called Josh smiled "Good morning Daphieloo." Puck rolled his eyes from the breakfast table and glanced up to see this mini prince charming. "His eyes are too far apart." Puck grumbled, they weren't. Sabrina sent a glare Puck's way before going to greet Josh.

"Ready?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure, but aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Josh asked politely.

"Oh he's not my..."

Puck cut Sabrina off "WAIT! YOU don't know who I am?" Puck wings appeared out his back and he flew over to Josh.

"Um, have we met before? I'm truly sorry I do not remember you." Josh said honesty

"This is Puck." Sabrina stated from the background.

"Shush 'Brina! No, you imbecile, you most certainly would remember if we had met," Puck stuck his index finger in Joshs face," the point is you should just know who I am because I am incredibly famous and awesome!" Puck paused for a moment. "Come on princey boy, I'm awesome, I can fly, I live in A town where EVERAFTERS are trapped. Who else could I be but..."

"Peter pan?" Josh guessed. Sabrina slapped her forehead. "Oh no." Whispered Daphne.

Puck's eyes turned a blood red to match his angered face. "PETER PAN!" He repeated, he floated into the air above Josh and struck Josh with a look of pure hatred, anger, and possibly hurt. Josh cowered slightly as Puck unsheathed his wooden sword and jabbed it in Josh's chest, causing him to stumble onto his back. Puck landed and put a triumphant foot in the center of the fallen teen's chest.

"I am the trickster king, king if thieves, of stealing, pranking and AWESOMENESS! Peter pan is an insult to all things that fly... bees too. Damn flying death monkeys. Since you had no clue as to who I am, you are banished from this house, and from ever seeing my 'Brina! She deserves someone better and awesomer then you. You disgust me." Puck declared.

"And disgusting Puck takes a lot because normally he's the one that disgusts us." Daphne added, Puck nodded in agreement.

Moments of awkward silence passed before Puck realized he no longer had a reason to be up this early. He'd finished his breakfast and beat up mere mortal, all in fewer than 10 minutes. His job here was done.

When Puck finally turned around to go back bed he found an angered pair of eyes on him.

"All right then, it seems I have made my point." Puck stated watching Sabrina carefully, "Off you go then Josh." Josh just looked at Puck with a confused and frightened stare. Ignoring the stare from Josh, Puck's wings disappeared into his back and he landed with a slight thud.

Suddenly Sabrina began yelling. "PUCK! YOU LITTLE ..."

"Ahh, but Sabrina, I am taller than you." Puck interrupted.

"And where did you even get the idea that I am your 'Brina?" She crossed her arms.

"I do not recall saying such a thing." Puck lifted his nose high into the air. Puck did feel his face get hot. Stupid puberty.

"Oh, you did, I was here to witness it." Daphne smiled from the corner of the room.

"Umm, yes I do believe you said that Mr. Trickster king." Josh added from the floor.

Puck dove to the floor and placed a grimed hand over Josh's mouth. "You must all be deranged then, because you have all been hearing things today."

Daphne smiled. "Hey looks like Puck likes Sabrinaaa!

Puck turned to the small girl. "NO! IT'S THIS STUPID PUBERTY SABRINA HAS GIVEN ME! I'M DISEASED!"

"Newsflash Puck, this you can't blame on puberty, love is love." Daphne giggled.

"You got it wrong Daphne, Puck is incapable of love." Sabrina said simply.

Daphne opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Puck. "Incapable? Incapable? No one tells the trickster king he is incapable!"

Puck stepped over to Sabrina and stated angrily, "I'll show you love!"

Pucks wings once again sprang from his back as he swooped over Sabrina like he had the first time they had kissed. This time Sabrina was equally surprised. This kiss was different though, like it had more to it. So many things had happened since their first kiss.

Puck pulled away and looked at Sabrina with a goofy smile. But then he realized what an idiot he must look like and backed away from her, just in case he got the same reaction from the first time he kissed her.

With a goofy smile still on his lips Puck saluted Sabrina and flew upstairs toward his room to resume his slumber.

After Puck had left the room Daphne asked, "What just happened?" Sabrina just shook her head, her mouth slightly open as she stared blankly at the stairs.

"I think that Peter Pan kid just admitted his love to Sabrina." Josh cut in from the floor.


End file.
